The four tasks of Zim and Gaz
by vesago
Summary: The tale of Eros and Psyche Rated T 'cause I don't know


**THIS IS NOT MENT TO BE IN ANY WAY CANNON JUST FANFICTION**

**AND READ MORE GREEK STORIES THEY ARE SOME OF THE BEST**

**to explain whats going on this is the greek story of Eros and Psyche**

**I dont' own invader zim if I did it would never be cancelled I only own the irken Ida **

Gaz was one of two children, she was the daughter of a great human scientist and human consult to thier Irken overlords who the humans warsiped as gods. Both the scientists children were deffinetly smart and the older brother was cirtenly over protective of his sister scaring away her suiters, but Gaz was intelligent and beautiful to match, she was barley 18 and she had grown up to become a fine woman. She was quite attractive and got asked to marry many times although she just tossed the guys on to the ground and left them to cry. She was beautiful and her purple hair had grown to a length that reached down to past her shoulders. She had a nice shapely body that could make guys stare and do a double-take.

Tallest Red, whould often have The Proffeser come to his Citedel but cares for the humans verry little. The tallest, heard about Gaz beacuse the profeser would not shut up about her. So she summoned his son, Zim, and told him to ruin Gaz's life.

Zim was Red's son and next in line for the throne when red dies. The only thing Prince Zim doesn't have is a wife witch is a very hard thing to get when you are one of the most powerful people in the world, Zim whould offen be caught thinking 'I haven't had a decent convertion with somone in years'.

Always obedient, Zim flew down to earth with two vials of potions. Invisible, he sprinkled the sleeping powder on Gaz to keep her asleep as he administered the serum seeing her for the first time he was awstruck her long violet hair her beautiful face and body then Zim got an idea. With a potion that would make men avoid her when it came to marriage. Accidentally, he pricked himself with the needle of his love serum (which make someone fall in love instantly) the sudden overwelming emotions made it impossible for the prince to think strait so he telleported out.

Sure enough, Gaz, although still beautiful and brilliant, could find no husband. Her father, afraid that they had offended the gods somehow, asked an oracle to reveal Gaz's future husband. The oracle was also an Irken, one named Tenn who was a loyal servent to prince Zim said that, "while no man would have her, there was a creature on the top of a mountain that would marry her. Leave her on the mountaintop and she will see what who wishes to take her."

Surrendering to the inevitable, Gaz headed for the mountain saying to her father "Do not dispair, but leave me to accept my fate." When she came within sight, she was lifted by a gentle wind and carried the rest of the way. When she arrived, she saw that her new home was in fact a rich and beautiful palace with a roof of ivory and columns made of gold. A chorus of sweet music filled the air, and soft voises of invisable beings would wisper in her ear "All of this is your's now, so says our master."

Gaz wandered the golden, gleaming, garden behind the palace where she awoke. She bathed in a spring and ate a wonderful dinner then finaly was taken to a large bed room with a good looking green-skined man wearing high class clothing and he told her "You are my wife, I love you more than anything. But I must ask you never look upon my face. I will only vist you in the night; but our nights will be great and filled with joy." When Gaz asked why she couldn't see his face Zim said "Honnor my wish, for if you see me in light we will be seporated forever."

Her new husband was visible but his face was to obscured by the dark to disurn, but he was more afried she would adore him as a god rather then love hime as an equal, these rules aside he proved to be a true and gentle lover.

Gaz grew to love her nightly visits with Zim but after some time, she grew lonely for her family, and she asked to be allowed to have her brother for a visit.

"If he comes, it will be the begining of our doom." Zim said

"Please, if I can't see you then please let me see my family!" Gaz pleeded and finaly Zim relented.

When her brother was broght to the palace he was overjoyed to find her alive and well but he saw how beautiful Gaz's new home was, he grew jealous more that she had a husband than anything eles.

On his second trip her bother went to Gaz and told her not to forget that her husband was some kind of monster, and that, no doubt, he was only fattening her up in order to eat her. He suggested that she hide a lantern and a knife near her bed, so that the next time he visited her, she could look to see if he was indeed a monster, and cut off his head if it was so.

Gaz's brother convinced her this was best, so the next time her husband came after a nice dinner and getting into bed, she had a lamp and a knife ready.

In the dark all was quiet the only sound Gaz could hear was Zim's soft breathing on her neck. Slipping out of bed she took her lamp and knife, when she raised the lamp, she saw that her husband was not a monster but Zim the crown prince! In a daze Gaz ran her hand up her husbands cheek knowing he wasn't a monster like her brother said her love for him only grew. Unfortunetly the light from the lamp awoken Zim from his sleep.

Surprised, he went wide eyed seeing his wife with a knife in her hand, and a look of saddness crossed his face. "My love, did you beleve me to be a tarrible monster?" before Gaz could answer Zim said "There can be no love if there is no trust. I will never come to you again."

When Zim was done he ran to the window and flew off. Gaz jumped out after him, but fell the ground and lay there unconscious.

When she awoke, the palace had disappeared, and she found herself in a field near her old home. Thereafter, Gaz wandered the earth serching for her lost husband. She didn't know that her husband spent his time laying in the bed of his fathers palace like her swormed by his heartache. Wounded by his love for Gaz.

Gaz began to seek help from other Irkens but none wished to face Tallest Red's wrath. Only Purple, Red's twin brother and Zim's uncle would give her counsel.

"Go to Red's palace and seek his guidence, for even now the prince is in his palace mournung for you and Red tires of caring for his son's broken heart. Beg Red to unite the two of you again.

But Red let out an angered growl at the girl standing at his his anger began to be replaced with calculating sadism (not the sex kind Red's not that creepy) "Now, you want to see my son? Don't you know he loathes yoy and wishes never to lay eyes on you again? Really, you such a lowly creature I almost take pity on you. Perhaps I can train you to be worthy of my son." Then Red grabed Gaz by the wrist and draged her to a storage barn

"First sort this huge pile of mixed grains into separate piles by nightfall." with that he disappeared.

Gaz looked at the pile and despaired, colapsing on the ground. But only minutes later an army of SIR robots to separate the piles. Each only taking a single grain in each hand and seperated the piles one of which had large blue eyes and a wide grin "Heeeeeeey! GIR reporting for duty." When the piles were done the robost quickly left.

Tallest Red, returning that night, and flew into a rage "Someone has helped you" he shrieked. "In the morning I demand you to complete another task!" Then Red threw Gaz a peace of hard, black bread and left her to sleep on the cold, threshing floor.

The next morning, Red pushed Gaz out at the rosey dawn. "Go to the pasture beside the flowing stream!" The tallest said. "There live the frerce slaughtering rat people of Blortch with golden wool! Gather some of thier fleece... and you may be someone worthy of my son's love."

Gaz stood by the flowing stream that bordered the pasture where the wild rat people grazed. As she watched the beasts fighting with one another, she knew she could never get near their wool without being killed . Gaz feel into such dispair she began to lay her head in the river atemping to drown herself. With her face in the water she was ready to open her lungs when two high heel boots sudenly forced in the river. Pulling her head up Gaz saw a beautiful Irken with pircing silver eyes and long lashes, a black pinstriped tunic longer in the back then the front, Gaz then noticed the Irken's antenna wear braided behind her back like a dubble helix.

"Your irken?" Gaz asked

"Briliant... I'm Ida someone told me to tell you how to get the wool as long as you promise not to kill yourself."

"Do not kill yourself nor do you approach those tarrible rats. In the noonday heat, when the rats will rest, slip into the pasture and pick the wool clings to the sharp briars and thorn bushes."

At noontime when the drowsy rats layed down for a nap, Gaz crossed the steam and crept into the pasture. Within a short time, she had gathered all the golden wool that clung to the twigs and briars.

When Gaz presented Red with the fleece, he smiled bitterly. "Someone must be helping you," he said and gave Gaz another task this time to fill a crystal goblet with icy mountain water from the souce of the waterfall.

Gaz took the goblet from Red and began to climb the craggy rocks of the mountain. But when she got near the top, she realized this was the worst task yet, for the rocks near the mouth of the waterfall were hoplessly steep and slippery. Just as she desided to fling herself from the mountain, a flying ship of the Irkens flew over then out popped a short pugy Irken with red eyes.

"Wait!" the small irken cried. "Give me the crystal goblet, and I will fly to the waterfall and get the water for you!"

Gaz gave her goblet to the Irken, and he held the vessel tightly in his claws as he held it against the current. After he'd filled the glass and returned it to Gaz, she carried the dark water back to Red.

When Gaz handed the goblet to Red, the Tallest accused her of being a witch. Gaz's sinal task was to go into a nearbye land to ask Tak, the resident queen, for a box of somthing Gaz couldn't understand.

Gaz knew this was the end, for never gain the courage to cross the borders, no one can cross without being killed. With great dispair, she climbed to the top of a high tower ready to jump to her death.

But a voice told her not to, Gaz turned to see who was speaking to her the voice belonged to Tenn the oracle wearing a white flowing gown that shimered like oil on water. "What cowardice makes you give up now, Gaz? Be kind to yourself, and I will tell you how reach queen Tak and how to succeed on your quest for my master."

After she promised not to kill herself, Tenn told Gaz how to travel to the land of Tak. "Take two coins and two pieces of barley cake," Tenn explaned "a man will ask for your help but must refuse. Then give a coin to Sizz-lorr, the ferryman, and he will take you across the river to Tak's domain. As you cross the water, the hand of a dieing man will reach out to you must turn away. When you come to the Hogulus Tak's _Watch dog"_ Tenn put air quoats around it " that guards the palace doors, give him the peice of barley cake, and he will be freindly to you. Do all this again on your way out . But," Tenn warned, "do not look inside the box under any circumstances! What ever you do, DO NOT OPEN THE BOX!"

Well, Gaz received the box from Tak and made her way back to the palace of Red and her beloved, a burning curiosity overtook her. She was dieing to know why Tallest Red would want this box.

Gaz gingerly lifted the lid of the box but she couldn't see anything, in fact what was inside the box was a deadly sleep; As the sleep over took her she crumpled in the road.

Meanwile Zim had escaped out the window of his palace room; and as was flying over the earth, serching for Gaz, he saw her lying unconscious beside the road.

Zim hastened down to her and quikly awokened Gaz with a kiss. Before Red could catch them, Zim lifted Gaz from the ground. He told her to bring the box to Tallest Red, and that he would take care of the rest.

Zim and Gaz went to the heavens and asked Grand Tallest Miyuki who had authority over all other irkens and humans to intervene. He spoke of his love for Gaz so eloquently that Miyuki was moved to grant him his wish. Zim brought Gaz to Miyuki who then joined Gaz and Zim in eternal marriage.

After Miyuki married Zim and Gaz, all Irkens and even Gaz's brother and father celebrated the couple - exept for Red of course. He raged about for weeks. But within a year, the Tallest was to become a grandfather of a baby girl named Zia.

THE END

**You know the drill flame or reveiw I just like knowing what people think**


End file.
